1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object tracking method, and more particularly to an object tracking method that is applied to a digital camera and can quickly and dynamically adjust a size of a focus frame of the digital camera.
2. Related Art
Generally, in digital cameras having an object tracking function currently available in the market, except for human face detection, most digital cameras perform tracking with a focus frame in a fixed size, and the size of the focus frame does not change with variation of the object, so the state of the variation of the object size cannot be effectively displayed. For example, when the object goes far away a lens, the object size becomes smaller, while the focus frame in the fixed size contains many images which are not the object to be tracked, which reduces the fineness of the focus frame.
Currently, the human face detection is applied to the digital camera, and the size of the focus frame varies with the size of the human face. However, this action of recording a known human face feature through machine learning, and then performing focusing is only applicable to human face tracking and detection, and the human face detection technology cannot be applied to tracking any object.
Additionally, for a dynamic object in a moving procedure, if no specific method is used to detect the variation of the object size, and tracking is only performed through a simple fixed focus frame, the tracking fails very easily due to change of the object size or shape.
Therefore, how to more effectively establish a focus frame through a method or means so as to enable the digital camera not only to effectively track and position any object in successive pictures, but also to update information of the focus frame according to the object shape and size is a goal relevant research and development manufacturers are striving for.